


Poker night

by Minai28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Collars, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Games, Incest, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nipple Clamps, Pet Play, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minai28/pseuds/Minai28
Summary: Sasuke a 15-year-old highschool student, had waited all week for her parents to leave.Unbeknownst to her, Itachi did not arrive alone and she soon found herself between her cousin Shisui and her big brother, being kissed and loved.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Poker night

Sasuke has been waiting all week for their parents to leave, Itachi had promised her to play games and spend time together.  
On Friday they finally left, Sasuke plumed down on the couch after school, watched TV, and drank juice waiting for Itachi to return from university.  
The university Itachi visited was two towns over so the commute took forever.  
Sasuke was proud that her big brother was studying to become a teacher someday but it took away so much time they could spend together!  
Sasuke took another juice box from the kitchen, Itachi better have a fun plan for tonight or so help her!

When the sun already started to set the Sasuke heard someone mess with the lock.  
The door opened and her big brother came in followed by someone Sasuke didn't quite recognize at first.  
"Evening, Sasuke, sorry it took so long…"  
Itachi apologized and placed a beg with groceries on the kitchen counter.  
"Hey, cousin!"  
"Um...hey?"  
The other man settled himself on the couch next to her.  
"Don't tell me you can't remember me!"  
"I have like 15 cousins… Can't exactly remember everyone!"  
"This is Shisui the son of uncle Kagami. I brought him with for some...fun…"  
Something in the way Itachi said 'fun' made Sasuke nervous.  
Itachi had promised her to play some 'adult games' she thought he meant she could play 18+ games for the first time.  
That image was now in question.  
Her heart started racing.  
"So I got a bunch of games, what do you wanna play Sasuke?"  
Shisui unpacked a bunch of different bored and card games from his bag.  
Sasuke let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, maybe tonight would be fun!

Itachi prepared pizza while Shisui explained the rules for 'cards against humanity' to Sasuke.  
"Let me guess, extra tomatoes for Sasuke and extra cheese for Shisui?", Itachi asked over his shoulder.  
Both nodded.

By the time the pizza was on the table, Sasuke was already scarlet from laughter seeing the messed up things Shisui had played.  
With the pizza, Itachi placed a bottle of soda and a beer on the couch table.  
"I get soda!?"  
Even though Sasuke was already 15 her parents made sure she'd never touch such sugary drinks.  
Not that she listened to them when out and about but she didn't expect Itachi to break those rules for her.  
"Yes? Just because our parents say no doesn't mean I have to."  
"You are the best, 'tachi!"  
Sasuke threw herself at her brother hugging him tightly.

Spending time with her brother and cousin was a lot of fun for Sasuke.  
Shisui had an awfully corny sense of humor that somehow got Sasuke to laugh and giggle to no end.  
They played game after game, by the time the clock hit midnight Shisui pulled out another deck of cards.  
"I think it's time for poker, strip poker that is…"  
Oh no.  
Shisui added, "You don't have to play if you're a pussy of course…", in response to Sasuke's shocked look.  
"Don't be so mean to her! There is no shame in not wanting to play…"   
Itachi's eyes were full of kindness, she could just leave now... but Sasuke was not one to back down from a challenge!  
"I'm in!"  
She announced, not missing the way her brother eyed her.

She wouldn't mind stripping for him but Shisui… still she was determined to play.

To Sasuke's surprise, both her brother and Shisui were good at hiding their emotions during play.  
God's it's no wonder that Sasuke sat on the couch in her underwear while her brother was nearly fully clothed and Shisui had just lost his shirt!  
Sasuke was shaking with embarrassment, now both of them could see that her sports bra and panties were pink.  
She couldn't think of something more humiliating.  
Still, she didn't back down.  
"So what are you gonna bet next? I'm betting my pants."  
Shisui announced with a grin.  
"I think it's enough games for you tonight Sasuke… there is no shame in backing off you know?"  
God damn it, Itachi! He knew full well that Sasuke wouldn't back down!  
"No, I'll continue… and I'm betting my bra!"  
"Well it wouldn't be fair to have you basically naked while we are fully clothed… how I'm going all in"  
Itachi announced and Shisui followed suit.  
"Ok then all in for all of us!"  
Sasuke's voice shook while speaking.

...

"My win! Now strip beauties!"  
Shisui's smile was magical but Sasuke hated it.  
Seeing her brother lose that shirt on the other hand was rather nice.

Sasuke bit her own lip while unclasping her bra.  
Sasuke didn't miss the way Itachi and Shisui watched her as she lifted the bra, revealing small breasts with pink, already hard, nipples.  
"Cute…"  
Sasuke wasn't sure who had said it.  
Her cheeks grew red, as she played with the rim of her panties.  
"Want some help?"  
Shisui reached over his hand ghosting over her waist before settling on her hip.  
Sasuke swallowed, then sat herself up, her back turned to Itachi, her front to Shisui.  
She grabbed Shisui's other hand placing it on the other side of her hip.

"Pull it down if you dare…", Sasuke whispered.  
She angled her hips so Itachi could have a good view once the panties hit the couch.  
"Do I get a kiss if I do?"  
Sasuke bit her lip again, her lips must be swollen and red at this point.  
She nodded, her back aching forward.  
Shisui slowly pulled the pink underwear down, revealing that it was already soaked.  
"Like what you see?", Sasuke whispered.

"You know… both of you can touch me if want… now for that kiss…"  
Sasuke leaned on Shisui not expecting to be roughly groped and turned towards her brother.  
Itachi's cheeks were just as red as Sasukes, he was still wearing his boxers, showing a rather large tent.  
"Now, now… I promised your brother that your first kiss would belong to him…"  
Sasuke swallowed, "Sorry to disappoint… my first kiss is already gone but… ", Sasuke reached over leading her brother's hand to her crotch, "There's still a first time for the taking…"

"Didn't think you'd be so willing…", Itachi whispered in her ear.  
A shiver ran down her back as Itachi's long fingers finally made contact.  
"Common, don't leave her waiting 'tachi…"  
Itachi's fingers went to work searching for a little nob within his baby sister's folders.  
Soon Sasuke's body was jerking every which way, accompanied by sounds of pleasure.  
"'tachi... please…", Sasuke started to beg, "Please just fill me up!"

Itachi's answer to her request was a deep kiss, tongue sliding against tongue.  
While Sasuke was distracted her arms were pinned to her back and bound by the man behind her.  
"Isn't Shisui mean, Sasuke? He wants your first time too… one of them that is."  
Sasuke jumped as her ass cheeks were parted to have a better look at her private parts.  
"But… it's dirty...", Sasuke wined.  
Itachi soon made her forget her worries by finally sinking his fingers into her pussy.  
Two at once was perhaps a little much as Sasukes strangled cry suggested.  
"Tell me Shisui where should we start? I'd love to just take her now but where's the fun in that?"  
"You're right… Let's play a little game with our new pet"

Itachi reached over and got a few things out of Shisui's bag.  
He laid each item on the couch table.  
A black collar, rope, nipple clamps, and condoms.

Itachi was the one that put the collar around Sasuke's neck.  
"So we're gonna p-play…?"  
Sasuke swallowed, god's, now that is an adult game to play!  
Sasuke had some idea of these kinds of things from the internet, mostly through porn sites.  
"Now Sasuke, be a good girl and get up…"  
Sasuke nodded and awkwardly stood up from the couch.  
"You'll be a good girl for us, right? You'll do as we say…"  
Itachi stocked her cheek.  
Sasuke nodded, eager to please her brother.

"Come here…", Shisui drew her into his arms and took the promised kiss.  
Shisui started to play with Sasuke's breasts, pinching her nipples and twisting them.  
Sasuke moaned into his mouth.

Itachi took the rope and tied it around the ring on Sasukes collar.  
"You will be a good girl for us… right, pet?",  
Shisui tilted her head up as he spoke.  
"Yes… um… what should I call you when I'm the pet?"  
"Master", Itachi replied in Shisui's steed.  
Itachi grabbed the nipple clamps and added them to Sasukes pink nubs.  
"Ah… Alright, master, it is…um… one more question Master… do I get a save word?"  
"What a smart girl we have…", Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead, "It's 'red', remember it well and don't use it lightly, playtime is over when you say it."

Shisui led her into a slightly awkward position on the couch, her rear towards them, her holes for all to see.

"How pretty…", a hand touched her thigh, then it traveled up till it met her folds.  
The hand played around and finally spread her hole open for all to see.  
A flash of light, a picture was taken.

"Mh… I think I know what we'll play", Shisui said, "We are going to draw numbers on your back for every number you get wrong you'll be spanked… How does that sound pet?"  
Sasuke bit her lip.  
Would this feel good?  
Her head was tilted up by her brother, when had he moved?  
"Now, now… don't bite your lip, ok? It's already red and swollen…"  
"Ok, Nii-san-", before Sasuke could utter another word Shisui's hand came down hard on her butt cheek.  
Sasuke's heart was racing, goods it hurt but it hurt so good...  
"Didn't we tell you to call us Master? Calling names or the like is forbidden during playtime!"

"Do you know how a pet should apologize?"  
Itachi looked somewhere between amused, aroused, and concerned.  
Sasuke nodded.  
Sasuke's was just as excited, she considered being rude on purpose to get another swat but instead gathered all her strength to speak.  
"I'm so sorry master, I didn't mean to be disrespectful, it won't happen again."  
Itachi stroked her cheek again, he seemed satisfied, she must have done a good job.

Shisui took the first round in this little game, drawing numbers on her back, right above her bound arms.  
Sasuke got the first several right, her mind was still pretty clear after all.  
Shisui hurriedly drew a 5 on her back.  
"It's a 2, master"  
A hit, a moan, and another number.  
A 3 on her back, an 8 in her mouth.  
A hit, a moan, a change in players, another number.  
The more Sasuke got hit the harder it became to get things right.  
Her butt cheeks were tingling and hurting and god's she loved it!  
Her breath grew labored and her mind clouded with every hit.

Another number to be guessed, another attempt, a correct number, no hit.  
Sasuke shook her hips in a desperate attempt to get another swat.  
"Master.. ha… please hit me…!"  
Itachi considered for a moment before speaking, "Does our little pet like spanking?"  
"Ng… Master… It hurts but it hurts so good…"  
"Wow… I didn't expect this…"  
"I told you my sister's great, didn't I? Sasuke, I want you to keep count. Count out loud."

With every hit Sasuke's voice shook as she counted, Itachi stopped when Sasuke hit 15.  
"I think that's enough for one night… The only thing I want to ruin is your hole…"  
Another flash of light hit her.  
The look of her beautifully red ass had to be saved.

Itachi untied her and led her to lay on her back.  
The nipple clamps were finally removed and the two-man went to work each massaging one of the abused nubs.  
Itachi bent over whispering in her ear.  
"You've been so good… You get to choose who's gonna ruin one of your holes tonight…"  
"Nii- sorry I mean...ha... Master Itachi… please.."

Shisui went off to grab a chair from the kitchen positioning himself next to the couch.  
From there he could see everything.  
"Will you... ha... watch master…?"  
"Of course I will, I wouldn't wanna miss it for the world…"

Sasuke wasn't expecting Itachi to use his tongue to prepare her but god's, she wouldn't trade it for the universes!  
Itachi was tonguing at that special place inside her that made her stomach coil and her hips jump.  
Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what an orgasm feels like, maybe this was it or maybe she had just died and gone to haven.  
"Ah… More... Please ...More", all she could do was begging.  
The tongue withdrew from her hole, "Are you ready for something bigger?"  
"Yes! Yes, please!"  
Finally, Itachi's boxers hit the ground.  
Sasuke could do little but stare at the wonderful dick.  
This was her brother's cook and she'd soon feel it inside her!

Itachi got a condom, it nearly broke the magic of the moment, not getting a raw taste of him.  
"What's with that face, would you rather have my baby?"  
Sasuke shook her head.  
She didn't want to think of the consequences this could have!  
She wanted to have fun damn it!  
Itachi captured her lips in a heated kiss, all the while stroking her sides.  
Soon Sasuke was back in the right mood.  
As Itachi parted their lip's a string of saliva connected them.

"Better?"  
Sasuke nodded, it felt like her voice had been taken with the last kiss.  
Centimeter by centimeter Itachi entered her.  
He took great care to give Sasuke some time to adjust, it was clear that his dick was just a bit to thick for Sasuke's delicate hole.  
"How's that?"  
All Sasuke could give as a response was a breathless moan.

Soon Sasuke had found her voice again, she started moaning and screaming with every thrust.  
The first few thrust were delicate and tame, transitioning into harder and deeper thrusts.  
In the end, Itachi was basically impaling Sasuke on his dick and she didn't seem to mind, she loved every second of it.

Shisui was very much enjoying the show, both Sasuke and Itachi looked like a delicious treat he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into.  
Using his hand while watching a live show was something new for him but not exactly unpleasant.

Soon the show and the night were nearing their end.  
Itachi's breath was incredibly shallow, his hip movements grew more and more erratic as time went on.  
Sasuke was still enjoying herself beneath him, moaning for him and drawing him closer to steal a kiss here and there.  
"Nii-san! Nii-san please fill me up!"  
The rule violation was ignored for the time being as Itachi sheathed himself in his sister to the hilt as he came.

Itachi basically collapsed onto Sasuke, holding her in a tight grip as Shisui moved from his spot to help with the cleanup.  
"Shisui… ha… just give me a moment to catch my breath…"  
"Hey… It's alright, I'll take care of the cleanup, you take care of Sasuke."

Shisui moved around the living room taking care of the dishes left out and the leftovers from their games laying around.  
All Sasuke could do was cuddle closer to her brother as she slowly came back to reality.

She had just slept with her brother.  
She had just slept with her brother…?  
She had just slept with her brother!  
Sasuke's eyes were wide open out of sheer shook.  
"Everything alright Sasuke?"  
Sasuke shook her head.  
God's what had she done?!  
"What's wrong?"  
Itachi's kind words and eyes weren't helping.  
She shouldn't have gone with this insanity in the first place, the only thing that could make this worse was falling for it and her brother again.

Sasuke freed herself from Itachi's arms and ran to the bathroom.  
The man left her alone for a while.  
She covered herself in a bathrobe and sat on the floor on the verge of tears.  
Then a nock.  
"Sasuke?"  
"Leave me alone!",   
"I will but please if I or Shisui can help in some way; let us. We will be there for you when you come out…"  
Itachi sounded… off.  
He was trying to comfort her that much was clear but where did this… uncertainty come from?  
Maybe he had the same thoughts as Sasuke?  
Blaming himself because they shouldn't have crossed that line?

With that in mind, Sasuke got up and unlooked the door.  
Her brother was leaning on the couch, clothed once more, he looked incredibly tired and worried.  
"Hey… I'm sorry for running off like that…"  
Itachi drew her in his arms gently kissing her forehead.  
"Does anything hurt? How are you feeling? I hope I was not… too harsh with you."  
"What? No! I'm fine… Well, I mean my butt hurts… but besides that, I'm fine really! I-I… I just can't believe what we just did…"

"I can't really believe it either… Oh, you are still wearing the collar, let me get that of…"  
Itachi reached over, her skin was left with an odd tickling sensation after the collar and his hands were gone again.

"I can believe it, watched it with my own two eyes after all", Shisui budded in from the couch.  
"You! This was your idea wasn't it!?", Sasuke accused.  
"Why would you think that? 'tachi planed the game night, not me…"  
"That's not what I meant! It's-! It's…!"  
Itachi drew Sasuke closer, "Hey, take a deep breath, ok? I'm here for you…"  
Sasuke nuzzeled into her brothers shirt.  
She bit her lip, this was frustrating, she couldn't exactly blame either of the men.  
She had just done the worst thing she could and she was already back in Itachi's arms.  
Oh, who was she fooling she's gonna fall for Itachi over and over again.  
"Sorry I think I'm just moody 'cause I'm tiered… Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"  
Itachi nodded.

Sasuke woke up tightly wrapped in her brother's arms.  
Her brother was usually a morning person but he was still vast asleep.  
She wiggled out of his arms careful not to wake him.  
Sasuke sat down on the bed and combed through Itachi's long hair.  
She sighed, she got herself some clothes and went downstairs to get something to eat.

Shisui was working on something in the kitchen.  
"Morning…. You wouldn't happen to make coffee would you?"  
"Morning, Sasuke. Coffee's almost done actually! "  
Sasuke took a seat at the kitchen table.  
"You're the best!"  
"I'm not even done making breakfast and I'm already the best…", Shisui chuckled.

Shisui handed Sasuke a mug of coffee and a plate with a fried egg, bread, and a tomato.  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow, how did he know what she likes?  
"Don't give me that look, 'tachi told me… Oh, about yesterday… Just so we are clear; Itachi's mine. I wasn't planning on sharing him.  
You're lucky, you know?"  
Sasuke blinked.  
He... what?  
"He's what now?"  
"Mine. My lover. I won't get up early and make pancakes for just anybody."  
Sasuke nearly choked on her coffee.  
Shisui meanwhile was just frying up the first pancake.  
"You two are a couple!? Oh God's… no wonder you didn't care about family boundaries!"

"I guess you're right? Itachi probably does care… at least a bit but what does that matter with such a cute sister…"  
"Of course it matters! Just think about th-"  
"Oh, the consequences! Oh, dear! Common, you were more than eager to throw caution to the wind and fuck him"  
"How could I not!? He's fucking perfect!"  
"Well, nearly perfect. I can't say I like that my lover has a crush on his baby sister and you probably can't stand that he has a lover…but we'll see about all that..."  
Shisui plated up the last of the pancakes and went off to bring Itachi his breakfast.

It took a while for Sasuke to fully digest these words.  
Itachi had a 'crush' on her according to his very own boyfriend.  
Her cheeks grew red.  
This was just too perfect!   
Itachi and Sasuke were both hopeless!  
Of course, Itachi was just as bad as her, or else he wouldn't just make love with her!

Sasuke basically buried herself under blankets on the couch, she didn't want to see Itachi or Shisui for a bit, her own bed was out of the question as her room was right next to Itachi's.  
A long time went by till Sasuke was disturbed.  
Someone came down the stairs.  
"Sasuke? Is that you?"  
"No, I'm a living blanket!"   
Itachi laughed and sat down beside her.  
He wore a shirt that was way too big for him and revealed multiple hickeys left by Shisui.

Sasuke sighed, "Hey, Nii-san… I have to tell you something… I… I like you more than I should …"  
It was Itachi's turn to sigh, "I know… I had a long discussion with Shisui… You'll have to share me but you can join us if you want…"  
He reached over and found Sasuke's spicy hair beneath the blanket, to pet her.  
"Why do you have to be my brother….?"  
"I guess we just have bad luck… but I found myself some truly wonderful lovers despite my bad luck"  
Itachi leaned over putting the blanket aside to deliver a deep slow kiss.

"How about I take you out tonight? If you want it can be just the two of us for a bit…"  
Sasuke sat up and nodded, leaning on Itachi.  
"You know it's ok if Shisui comes with us… I should probably get to know him better…"  
Itachi hummed and stroked her back gently.

Shisui came downstairs soon after, his hair still wet from a shower.  
He kissed Itachi gently taking a seat beside them.  
"Welcome back, will you be so kind and accompany us for dinner tonight?"  
"Sure, where are we going?"  
"Good question, where do you want to go Sasuke?"  
"Let me think… Mh... Italian maybe? I know it's kind of Standart but I know a good place!"

Shisui and Itachi agreed to Sasuke's choice, their goal was to spoil Sasuke a little after all.  
The place Sasuke wanted to go to was close to her school, apparently, some kids would get their lunch there and Sasuke was friends with one of them.  
Sasuke felt like dressing up just a bit, this was her first date after all!  
Her parents would be furious if they knew she owned thigh high socks, her mother always referred to them as 'prostitute wear' but Sasuke hoped Shisui and Itachi would see them as the cute item they were.  
Some tight shorts and a blue top that showed just a bit of her chest.

Sasuke barely wore makeup since she left her goth phase so she just let it be.  
She went downstairs to meet up with the boys.  
"What a cute young Lady~", Shisui was the first to comment.  
"Oh, no. You're not leaving the house without a coat.", Oh Itachi, he had always his sister's health on the mind.  
Sasuke grumbled but didn't complain too much.

The three of them were some of the few guests at the restaurant so they could talk openly.  
After they ordered their food they were left alone.  
"So how did you two get together anyway?", Sasuke was curious.  
"Full story or TLDR?", Shisui asked.  
"Full story we've got time, have we not?"  
Shisui and Itachi exchange looks, then Itachi sighed.  
"Do you remember the first few weeks of me going to university?", Sasuke nodded, "Every night I stayed over at a friend's home, it was Shisui's home.   
We've been in contact since grandpa's last birthday and turned out we go to the same university so it only made sense to stay at his place for longer projects. What I didn't count on was that my friend and cousin here being…", Itachi paused his face turning to grimace, "such a charming individual!"  
"Itachi… Just say that I'm hot."  
"No."  
"You were a mess just from seeing me naked once!"   
"I wasn't-! You know what? Fine, let's say it's because you're hot! One way or another I found myself in his bed."  
"Common you begged for me to-"  
Itachi had clasped his hand over Shisui's mouth in an attempt to shut him up.  
Shisui somehow gained freedom before Itachi could stop him.  
"Hey! We should tell her the good part!"  
Sasuke found herself laughing uncontrollably, just the image of a flustered Itachi trying and failing to shut Shisui up was too much for her!

Against Itachis wishes and attempts to shut Shisui up, Sasuke got to know the full story with some spicy details.  
Itachi was apparently very poor at hiding his attraction to Shisui.  
Shisui always joked that he'd date Itachi if he could, he never cared for the family boundaries but his kinks might disturb Itachi so it never went anywhere.  
That changed when Itachi stumbled over Shisui's toys and demanded a more in-depth explanation, after Shisui's told him all about his kinks Itachi begged to be taken on as a 'pet'.   
Shisui took him to be his and it stayed that way till now.  
Until Itachi with his crush on Sasuke, decided to spend time with both of his most precious people.

Sasuke really enjoyed herself that evening and the next few days, she was part of their little group now.  
She got kisses from both men whenever she needed it.  
She enjoyed cooking with them, joking around, and from time to time sex.

The difference between her two lovers in bed was staggering, Itachi was gentle and loving for the most part, he liked sex without role-playing just as much as with role-play.  
Shisui, on the other hand, had a clear preference for role-playing, he especially loved it when he had two 'pets' to play with.  
Sasuke found herself loving the role of the 'pet', she loved being played with and the way she was hurt during play.


End file.
